The present invention relates to a web load test program that is used to apply access load on a web server device and to display a result thereof.
A web load testing apparatus includes a load simulator and a viewer to observe a state of a web server device as a test target while applying a load thereto. The load simulator generates a plurality of threads that function as virtual web clients; gives scenarios, each of which defines the request order for page data in the web server device as a test target, to the generated virtual web clients; and makes the clients transmit request messages and receive response messages as defined in the scenario. Thereby, the load simulator saves the response messages that are received by the virtual web clients from the web server device, and records logs of the responses. The viewer displays a web page based on the page data in the response messages, or displays a log information list about the responses. In the log information list, each response message is represented by one log information record.
When one record is selected from the log information list, some viewers mentioned above display a web page based on page data in the response message corresponding to the selected record.
However, since the number of the logs recorded by the load simulator is huge (for example, if each of 100 virtual clients repeats the work for acquiring 10 pages by 50 times, the number of responses becomes 50,000), it is generally difficult to retrieve the log of the response received by the predetermined virtual client from the log information list of the responses listed by the viewer to display its web page.